


[Art] Finally Home

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Steve and Bucky at their cottage.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	[Art] Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PottersPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [LenneWithMilkAndHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenneWithMilkAndHoney/pseuds/LenneWithMilkAndHoney), [PottersPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink). Log in to view. 



> Im not going to bother doing LavenderJane's beautiful story the disservice of trying to summarize it, but I will say it is hand down a must read! The art by LenneWithMilkAndHoney is beyond gorgeous and heartbreaking. With my remix I didn't really reimagine or change anything, just a brought one of my favorite scenes to life. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
